The Graduation Party
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai and Chris talk at Rory's graduation party and she tell's him that she's pregnant with his baby
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At Rory's graduation party at Yale Lorelai's cell phone ring's

[Lorelai goes outside]

''Where are you... oh there you are'' she says

''Hey'' he says

''Hey'' she says

''Sorry I just didn't want to do this in front of everyone'' he says

''No no I think that s a good thing'' she says

''Hi'' he says and smiles

Lorelai [Sighs] ''Hi'' she says and just loosk him in the eyes

''You look good.'' he says

''No You look good Mr very handsome'' she says and smiles

''thanks thought the occasion called for me cleaning up so... how is she?'' he asks

''Oh she s excited She s good She s excited'' she says

''Yeah? And you?'' he asks her

''I'm excited and sad and nostalgic Terrified and pregnant and oh by the way Logan asked my permission to ask her to marry him'' she tell's him

''What?'' he says

''Yeah I know I mean he hasn't done it yet you know so maybe he'll back out but he definitely asked'' she tell's him

''Wow'' he says

''Yeah'' she says

''but She s so young'' he says

''I know'' she says

''So what did you say?'' he asks

''I told him he could ask her'' she tell's him

''Right Yeah'' he says

''What do you think?'' she asks him

''I'm just letting it sink in uou know you hear about people asking the father not that you don't deserve to be asked because you do it s just more stuff I've missed'' he says

''We're gonna figure out this whole divorced-parenting thing eventually''

''She might be 60'' she says

''Well 60-year-olds are notoriously needy at least we'll be in sync by then'' she says

Chris just [Sighs]

''You want to come see her?'' she asks him

''Let s do it but wait let's talk first'' he put's out his hand to stop her

''Okay about what?'' she asks

''about you being pregnant is it mine?'' he asks

''well yea I havn't slept with anyone else since the night that ''it'' here was concieved so yea I'd say it's definitely your's'' she tell's him

''wow so I'm going to be a father again?'' he asks

''ah yea I'd say so'' she says

''so does Rory know?'' he asks

''ah yea she does I wouldn't not tell her she's my best friend'' she says to him

''I know'' he says

''well we're gonna figure this whole mess out with ''it'' she says and puts her hand on her stomach

''yea I guess we are going to have to figure that out huh''

''yea we should probably get inside come see the graduate'' she says

''let's do it'' he says

They head inside to the party 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back inside Chris and Lorelai walk into the room

''Hey kiddo!'' he says

''Hi dad'' she says

Chris kisses her cheek

''Hey Logan it s good to see you'' Chris says

''Good to see you too sir'' he says

''So are you getting excited?'' he asks her

''Yeah I can't believe it s tomorrow already'' she says

''hey mom'' she says ''how ya feeling?'' she asks

''hey sweetie oh I'm ok'' she says

''good that's good'' she says

''congradulation's Lorelai'' Logan says

''thank you Logan'' she says

''so your gonna be a father again man huh?'' he says to Chris

''yea looks like I am'' he says

''congradulation's man that's great new's'' Logan says

''thank you'' Chris says and sip's his champagne

There's a tapping on a glass and Richard makes an announcment and Emily and himself start there song and sing to Rory


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''I'll be right back'' Chris says

''Actually would you mind waiting?'' Logan asks him

''Sure'' Chris says

''trust me you'll want to stick around for this Logan says

''Okay'' he says ''Is he gonna...?'' Chris asks

''Not here...Not now'' she says

''If I could I'd also like to say a few words about my girlfriend of the past three years. You amaze me, Rory Gilmore, every day -- everything that you do, everything that you are.'' Logan says

RORY [giggles]

''This past year, I realized that I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew, if that makes sense. I'm a little bit nervous. I didn't think I would be. What I'm trying to say is that... I don't know a lot. But I know that I love you... and I want to be with you... forever.

[All Sighs]

''Rory Gilmore... ...will you marry me?'' he asks her

''Um... um, wow. Um, wow. I -- wow'' she says and looks over at her mom

''Is there a "yes" in between those "wows"?'' he asks her

''Um, I'm just I'm so...surprised. I-I just -- um'' she says and looks back over at her mom who is turning white and green looking like she is going to be sick and start's to walk out of the room

''would you excuse me I will be right back I have to check on my mom'' she tell's him

''yea sure ok go Ace'' he tell's her

Rory follow's her mom to the bathroom 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EMILY [To the pianist] ''Play something now!'' she demand's

Piano player plays mid-tempo music

''dear god what 's wrong with that woman?'' Emily asks

''I think she said somehting about being pr'' he stops

''logan'' Chris says loudly and shakes his head

''ok well I'm going to check on the girl's I'll be right back'' Chris says and walk's away to the bathroom and knock's on the door

Rory open's it ''hey dad'' she says

''hey kido is your mom ok?'' he asks

''yea she is come on in'' Rory says and let's him in

''ok I'm going to go talk to Logan now and give him an answer'' she says

''ok hun'' Lorelai says

''are you going to be ok?'' Rory asks her

''yes I'll be fine go sweetie I have your dad here'' she tell's her

''ok'' Rory says and leaves the bathroom and shut's the door to give them thier privacy 


	5. Chapter 5

RORY [Seeing a white carriage and 2 white horses] ''Is that ''

''For us yea'' Logan says

RORY [Shocked by it all]

''I m sorry I know you said you were over big gestures but that s what wedding proposals are and tonight with your parents here and your grandparents I just thought '' he says and stop's

''No it s not the size of the gesture it s the gesture itself!'' she says

''Rory I got the job out in silicon valley'' he tell's her

''You did?'' ''When?!'' she asks him excitedly

''They offered me the position about 45 minutes after the meeting, but I wanted to save the news until after I proposed'' he tells her

''Wow you've been thinking about this for a while'' she says

''yeah back when everything was up in the air business-wise I realized as long as I had you I'd be okay'' he tell's her

''You would love Palo Alto Rory we could go hiking in the Valey on weekends biking at the Baylands'' he says

''Wow California sounds really athletic'' she says

''or coffee drinking on university avenue'' he says

''that s much easier to imagine'' she says

''I went exploring a little and there is this house that we could live in and It has a backyard with an avocado tree''

''I do like guacamole'' she says

''and it s only 35 miles south of San Francisco just a straight shot up the 101'' he says

''Wow you've done a lot of research'' she says

''Yeah you could work at the Chronicle The San Francisco Bay Guardian'' he says

RORY: ''Wow oh it sounds amazing Logan it sounds wonderful I just I don't know I mean you've had time to think about this and research. It s so sweet and wonderful it's just that I just I'm hearing about it for the first time'' she tell's him

''So you re saying in the past three years you never thought about marrying me?'' he asks

''No Logan of course I have'' she tell's him

''and?'' he asks

''and it s always a really wonderful thought but it was always hypothetical and '' she says and just stops

''I know for me too but then it hit me why wait?'' he asks her

''Remember when we were in the life and death brigade and we stood on top of that tower and we held hands and we jumped?'' he asks her

''let s do that again Rory Let s jump let's start our life together let's start our family'' he says

Rory hold's his hand's and just smile's at him and nod's

Logan pick's Rory up and kisses her hard

Lorelai just watches out the window and smiles and watches Logan get on his knee and slip's the ring onto Rory's finger and kisses her hand

Rory just smile's the entire time and pull's him back up and kisses him hard again 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory and Logan go back inside and Rory goes over to Lorelai

''I'm engaged!'' she says

''what!'' Lorelai says

''No way you said yes kid?'' she asks her

''yes!'' Rory says

''aww hunnie congradualation's let me see the ring this call's for a toast'' Lorelai says excitedly and hand's her more champagne ''here cheers'' she says and clink's her glass against's Rory's

''Mom!'' Rory turns red in embarrassment and show's her the ring

''everyone everyone can I have your atention please'' Logan says and clink's his glass

everyone starts to be quite

''I would like to introduce you too the newly engaged Mr and Mrs Logan and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Huntsberger'' he says and smiles and kisses Rory

everyone cheers and says congradulation's to them

''are you ok?'' he asks her

''I think I'm getting drunk too much champagne'' Rory says and her face is bright red

''darn and the night your before your suppossed to graduate too'' he says sarcastically

''I think I better just stick to drinking water the rest of the night she takes one last sip of her champagne ''ok that's enough'' she says and put's it down on a table and walk's away from it

''hey hey kido congradulation's'' Chris says

''hey dad thanks'' she says

''congradulation's man make sure you take care of my little girl now'' he says to Logan

''I will sir'' he says and shakes his hand

''are you happy kido?'' Chris asks her

''yea so happy!'' she says

''good that's the way it should be'' he says

''well all I can say now is welcome to the family son'' he says to Logan

''thanks happy to be here'' Logan says with a smile and hold's Rory around her waist from the back

''I love you soo much'' she says and kisses him

''I love you too'' he says an kisses her back passionately in front of the crowd in the room

Lorelai just watches them and smile's and see's Chris

Chris walk's over to her

''well she's not our little girl anymore'' Lorelai says

''yea I know well she will always be our little girl but she is his now'' he says

''yea I'm so happy for them'' she says

''yea me too'' he says 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night after the party Logan is helping Rory pack up her apartment

''oh my god I'm starving'' she says

''yea me too let's go get soemthing to eat'' he says

''sound's good'' she says and stop's and turn's white

''hey sweetie are you ok what's wrong?'' he asks her

''nothing'' she says

''talk'' he says

''it's just all of a sudden I don't know In the past two minutes I've managed to completely freak myself out I haven't really had a chance to stop and think about it but I just havn't stopped to think and I am really nervous and the thought of marriage is completely crazy I mean I havn't gotten a job I keep getting turned down for everything I applied for because people arn't hiring right now and mom's having a baby and I don't want to miss that I want t o be in little Gilmore-Hayden's Life'' she tell's him

''totally understandable and you will be in the baby's life are you saying you would rather live in Connecticut?'' he asks her

''well yea I sort of had this crazy dream that I would always live close to my mom here in Connecticut I'm still not ready to go off into the world and leave her side I'm a big fat stinking mommy's girl I don't know I just don't know about just picking up and leaving until who knows when and leaving my mom and the new baby'' she says

''see? I'm not ready I will never be ready'' she says angrily

''the lucky kind'' he says

it's embarrassing'' she says

''but I'm like panic-attack nervous'' she says

''Rory you're gonna do an amazing jobok okay? You always do and I love you no matter what happen's ok?'' he question's her

''See? I hate that'' she says angrily

''What?'' he asks

''everyone thinking I'm gonna do an amazing job all the time'' she says

''like it's a given it's not a given'' she get's angry

''What if I'm a terrible reporter?'' she asks him

''Then you'll figure out how to get better'' he says

Rory hold's his hand tight

''Rory the reason why everybody knows you're gonna do an amazing job is because everybody knows you I mean Yeah you're gonna be nervous but don't get it get to you or it will make you even more nervous ok'' he question's her

''ok'' she says

''come here'' he says an pull's her into him and hug's her tight and kisses her head

Rory relaxes into his body

''come on let's go get something to eat I though you we're starving''

''ok'' she says and pull's away

They both grab some boxes and walk out of the apartment and Rory hit's the light's off 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory and Logan are eating french fries at a restaurant

Rory sit's back and takes a deep breath

''Ace?'' he question's

''I'm fine really'' she says

''really because you don't look it'' he says

''it's nothing'' she tell's him

''it's just I didn't get this one job I really wanted and I've just been a little bummed out that's all'' she tell's him

''what job?'' he asks

''the fellowship at the New York Time's'' she says

''What!'' he says in a shocked tone

''you didn't get it oh Ace I'm so sorry'' he says

''no and it's ok''she says and pull's the rejection letter out of her purse

Logan pick's it up

''so what this is just a piece of paper with writting on it this mean's nothing you will get a job eventually don't let this get to you'' he says to try and keep her positive

'' I really wanted this job too so much this job is what I have been working toward's for the past 22 year's and I knew it was competitive and that only 2 people would get it'' she says

''you will get another great job somewhere else'' he says

''yea I guesss'' she says

''No you guess Ace you will think positive Gilmore!'' he says

''can't we just be happy tonight and celebrate our engagement'' he says

''ok you're right I'm sorry I'm putting the mood down I'm just a little tired I guess'' she says

''well it's ok you had a big night we can go back to my place or our place now and watch movies and fall asleep on the couch'' he tells her

''ok that sound's good'' she says and pick's up another fry and eat's it 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later that night when Logan and Rory get home the phone ring;s right as they are walking into the apartment

''Hello'' Logan says as he answer's it

''hey Logan it's Lorelai is Rory there or around by any chance?'' she asks him

''oh yea she's right here hold on'' he says and hand's the phone over to Rory

''it's your mom'' he tells her

''ok thanks'' she says and takes the phone from him ''hello'' she says into the phone

''hey hunnie I just wanted to call to make sure that you are ok'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh hey mom yea I'm fine I had a little panick attack well ok a big one but Logan calmed me down and everything's good now'' Rory tell's her

''good that's good'' Lorelai says

''yea it is good'' Rory says

'' so what are you doing now?'' Lorelai asks her

'' we we're just about to relax and watch a movie'' Rory tell's her

''sound's good rest up kido tomorrow's a big day'' Lorelai says

''yea tomorrow's a really big day'' Rory says

''ok I will let you guys go sleep well sweetheart I love you baby my big college graduate'' Lorelai says

Rory just laughs ''night mom give dad a hug and kiss goodnight for me'' Rory tell's her

'' I will bye'' she says

''bye mom'' Rory says and hang's up and goes to change into her sweat's and meet's Logan back on the couch 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that night at Lorelai's Chris and Lorelai are in bed

''so how are the kid's what are they doing tonight?'' he asks her

''they're good watching a movie something like that'' she says

''having sex?'' he asks

''no I really don;t think so she sounded tired'' she tell's him

''oh ok'' he says

back at Logan's he is on the couch in a tee-shirt and just his boxer's Rory lay's infront of Logan on the couch and Logan lay's down in back of her and wrap's his arm around her waist and put's his hand on her stomach

''mmm that feel's so good amazing soo comforting I love you and your hand there touching me make's me feel so safe in your arm's'' she tell's him

''good it should now shh just relax and close your eyes now baby'' he says and wrap's the blanket around them with his free hand

Rory closes her eyes and snugles into him

Logan kisses her head and hold's her close and closes his eyes and fall's asleep for the night 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In the morning Logan start's to wake up slowly and start's to get up

''mmm no stop moving stay with me'' Rory says and snuggles back into him

''good morning to you too my little college graduate and beautiful fianc'e it's a big day

''thirsty need my coffee you want some?'' he asks her

''ugh mmm yes please coffee is good'' she says

''ok sweetie I'll be right back go back to sleep'' he says and kisses her head and gets up off the couch and lays her back down and cover's her with the blanket and goes into the kitchen to make some coffee and the bring's it back over to the couch

''here sit up'' he says to Rory

Rory sit's up

Logan hand's her the coffee

''thank you'' she says

''your welcome'' he says and sit's back down next to her 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At Luke's Lorelai walk's in and goes up to the counter

''hey'' Luke says

''hey coffee to go please''

'' to go huh big day huh?' he asks

''yea really big my little girl is graduating from college today

''tell Rory I said congradulation's wish I ould be there cheering her on'' he says

''I will and she would greatly appreciate that thanks Luke'' she says

Luke pours her some coffee and put's a top on it and slides's it to her

Lorelai picks it up

''thank you'' she says and goes to get out a dollar

''oh no keep it it's on me'' he says

''thank's'' she says and smile's at him

''so how ya holding up with everything?'' he asks her

''oh I'm good I'm excited,sad,nostalgic and Terrified'' she tell's him

''yea I bet I mean it seem's like yesterday she was coming in here with all her books'' he says

''yea'' she says and just looks at him

''ok I should go I need to get some and get ready for the graduation'' she says

''ok have a great day take plenty of picture's'' he tell's her

''I will thanks Luke bye'' she says

Luke stand's there and watches her leave wiping his hand's on a towel and is breathing deeply 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lorelai pull's into the driveway and is getting out of her jeep and see's Babette outside watering her plan't and drop's her water can and comes running over

''hey there baby doll so it's our little girl's big day huh where is she she's not with you?'' she asks

''Hi there Babette yea and no she's at Logan's getting ready for the graduation ceremony herself and I should lso go inside and get showered and dressed and ready to go over to Yale'' Lorelai tell's her

''so how are you and Luke?'' Babette asks her

''we're fine good we're still friend's'' Lorelai says

''good that's good'' Babette says

''yea it is good ok I really need to get inside and get showered and stuff so I will talk to you later'' Lorelai says

''ok go go and take good care of yourself suga and give our little angel graduate a hug for me'' Babette says

''I will'' Lorelai says and run's inside the house 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roryand Logan are still sitting on the couch drinking coffee

''ugh my stomach doesn't feel so good queezy it feel's like I've got the butterfly's as what my mom would say'' she says

''your nervous and excited'' he says

''yea but I have to get up eventually and get showered and dressed soon'' she says

''yea me too I have to shower and shaved and get cleaned up'' he says

''aww but I like you a little scruffy it's sexy

''no you don't and it's not sexy it's gross I have to look good for your big day'' he says ''you always look good come here'' she says and kisses him

''this is nice spending time with my fianc'e before I graduate from an ivy league school/college the 2nd best college in the US

''oh yea which is the first best?'' he asks

''yea and Harvard'' she says and kisses him passionately for a few minute's

Rory pull's away and sip's her coffee one more time

''ok that's enough otherwise I will be sick for the rest of the day if I drink anymore'' she says and put's it down

''ok I'm going to go shower'' she says

''ok'' he says

Rory get's up and goes to get in the shower 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Rory's shower she is getting dressed and ready whradaen her cell phone ring's

''Hello'' she says

''Good Morning Happy Graduation my little college graduate'' she says

''Hi not yet'' she says

''how are you feeling today hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''uh well not so good'' Rory says

''aww what's a matter/wrong sweetie?'' Lorelai asks her

''my stomach hurt's and feel's queezy'' Rory tell's her

''aw hunnie you're just nervous and excited'' Lorelai tell's her

''that's what Logan said'' she tell's her

''he's good'' Lorelai says

''yea'' she says

''how'd ya sleep last night hunnie?'' she asks her

''oh good we slept on the couch all night I think that;s the best sleep I have gotten in a long time'' she tell's Lorelai

''oh good that's good ok just relax and chill out until you graduate and I will see you in a few hour's'' Lorelai tell's her

''ok thanks mom'' she says

''I love hunnie'' Lorelai says

''I love you too mom bye'' she says and smile's and lay's down on Logan's bed and closes her eyes

Logan comes over and kisses her cheek

''how ya doing Ace?'' he asks

''uh sick'' she says ''come lay down with me'' Rory tell's him

''ok'' he says and set's his alarm so they wake up in time

''mm you smell good'' she tell's him

''yea because I just showered,shaved, and put some cologne on'' he tell's her and lay's down with her 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later on Rory and Logan are walking hand in hand toward's the graduation ceremony

''there's our little girl and graduate'' Lorelai says to Chris

''yea she looks sick''

''oh well yea she is I talked to her this morning and she said she wasn;t feeling too well''

Rory and Logan make it over to them

''hey mom HI dad'' Rory says

''hey sweetie Hi Logan'' Lorelai says

''hey kido Hey Logan'' Chis says and shakes his hand

''how ya feeling kido?'' Lorelai feel's her forehead and hold's her against her for a few minute's

Rory closes her eyes for a few moment's then pull's away

''I'm ok'' she says

''you sure sweetie?'' Lorelai asks concerned

''yea'' Rory says

''so are you ready to graduate kido?'' Chris asks her

''yea I'm ready to get out of this place'' Rory says

''oh come on it wasn't that bad'' Logan says

Rory looks at him weirdly

''ok ok it was bad'' Logan says

''oh look there's Paris,Lucky, and Olivia I'm going to go over and saw hello I'll back back

''ok hun'' Lorelai says

Rory walks away

''Logan can I ask you a quick question?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea sure go right ahead'' he says

''Is Rory pregnant?'' she asks him

''excuse me?'' he says

''you heard what I said is my daughter pregnant did you impregnant her?'' she asks

''no what would cause you to ask that she is still on the pill is what she told me'' he says

''because I'm a mom that's what we do... ok'' Lorelai says and looks at him sternly

Lorelai watches her daughter chug down some champagne

''see if she was pregnant she would not be doing that'' Logan says

Lorelai just roll's her eyes 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Rory graduate's she find's and see's Logan and run's and jump's into his arms

''Ace'' he kisses her ''you did great you remebered to wear pant's and you didn't trip'' he says

Rory smiles and rolls her eyes shut up so I can kiss you now'' she says and kisses him hard and pull's away and get's back on her feet

''come on mom and the grandparent's want picture's'' she says

''you go'' he says

''what come on what is with you!'' she says

''nothing'' he says

''Logan?'' she question's

'nothing it's just that your mom though that I got you pregnant'' he tell's her

''What!'' she says

''why would she think something insane like that we are young?'' she question's him

''because maybe she know's that we have been having sex alot so I told her that no you arn't pregnant and that you we're... are still on the pill'' he tell's her

''ok good because I am still'' she says

''I know'' he says

''ok let's try and not say anything in front of the grandparent's about this please'' she says

''ok'' he says

''ok let's go'' she says and pull's him over to her parent's and grandparent's 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Back over where Lorelai is the kid's come over

''hey mom how ya holding up and doing?'' Rory asks her

''oh hey sweetie there's my little college graduate'' she says and hugs her tight ''I'm doing ok how are you feeling baby do you need me to take you home or do you want to come home with me tonight?'' she asks her

''actucally yea I was thinking about spending the night at home is that ok with you Logan I have people like Lane to see and stuff and I will drive back tomorrow?'' she asks him

''ok yea sure sweetie you do what you need to do'' he tell's her

''ok thank you'' she says

''what are you going to do tonight?'' she asks him

''hang with Colin and Finn probably'' he says ''maybe invite them to come over'' he tell's her

''ok cool sound's fun'' she says

''I'm going to have mom drive me back so I can pick up my car and over night stuff'' she tell's him

''ok sweetie'' he says

''ok I will see you tomorrow'' she says and kisses him

''ok I love you'' he says

''love you too'' she says and walk's away

''hey mom ready?'' Rory asks her

''yea sweet's let's go'' she says and take's Rory to her jeep

The girl's get in the jeep and Rory closes her eyes

''hey you ok sweet's?'' she asks

''I'm just tired'' Rory says

''ok'' Lorelai says and turn's her jeep on and put's her seatbelt on and drive's away from the Yale campus toward's the highway 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

In the Jeep Rory open's her eyes again

''where we going we are heading over to Logan's so I can get my car to drive all the way back over to Stars Hollow right?'' she asks

''oh right yea I didn't know you wanted to get your car and are you in any shape to drive all the way back to the Hollow?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'll be fine'' Rory tel's her

''ok'' Lorelai says and get's off at the next exit

''so I can't believe you my little girl said yes and is getting married'' Lorelai says

''I know can you believe it'' Rory said '' did I make the right decision though be honest'' Rory says

''I can't believe it hunnie I can't answer that for you you are old enough to make your own decision's I just want you to be happy'' Lorelai says

''and I am happy really happy this is what I want'' Rory says

''ok then'' Lorelai says and focus's back on the road

a little while later Lorelai pull's into the parkinglot of the apartment buliding

''over there'' Rory says pointing toward's her car

''ok'' Lorelai says and drive's over to it

''ok hunnie so you're going to follow me home?'' she asks

''yea'' Rory says

''ok hunnie see you at home'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and hop's out of the jeep and unlock's her car and get's in the driver's seat and start's up her car

Lorelai pull's forward so she can back out

Rory back's out of the parking spot and follow's Lorelai out to the road 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

30 minute's later the girl's pull into the driveway and are getting out of thier car's when Babette see's them

''OH MY GOD SHE'S BACK!'' Babette yell's

''Maury!'' she scream's again

''yea'' he answer's

''SHE'S BACK'' she yell's

''OK'' HE SAYS

''Hey Babette'' Rory says

''Hey Babette'' Lorelai says and is smiling

''your back you've grown'' Babette says

''yea and oh yea I guess oh ok then'' Rory says and is smooched by Babette's hug

''look at you all grown up and freshly/newly graduate from college'' Babette says

''yea'' Rory says

''I remmeber when you we're just aligttle girl and you would come out here and go over to the tree stump just wanting for the fairies to get hungry you used to feed them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches god you were so cute back then and still are today'' Babette says

Rory turns bright red

Lorelai just smiles looking at Rory

''so come on tell me all about the graduation'' Babette says

''Maury!'' she yell's

''yea'' he answer's

''I'm going in!'' she scream's

''ok'' he answer's

Babette take's the girl's inside the house 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Inside the girl's go into the kitchen

''sit down and I will make the both of you some nice hot coco'' Babette says

''but I'm not...''Rory says

''don;t fight it kid'' Lorelai tell's her

''so come on what else is new with you?'' she asks Rory

''well I'm engaged'' Rory tell's her ''NO'' Babette says

''Yes'' Rory says

''let me see the ring'' Babeete says

Rory show's it to her

''wow that's a rock Lorelai have you seen the size of this rock?'' she asks

''I saw it Babette'' she says

''so when did it happen?'' Babette asks her

''last night at my grandparent's graduation party at Yale they had for me'' Rory tell's her

''well good for you hunnie I can't believe our little girl is engaged'' Babette says

''I know'' Lorelai says and smile's

''so where is that lucky finac'e of your's?''

''oh he's at Yale he was going to hang with a few of his friend's today so mom and I can spend some time together'' she tell's Babette

Lorelai does a fake yawn

Rory yawn's and stretches'' I'm so sleepy'' she says

''I bet ok I will get out of your hair then'' she says and hand's the girl's thier coco's

''thanks for coming over Babette bye'' Lorelai says

Babette leave's the kitchen

''Maury!'' she scream's

''yea!'' he answer's

''I'm coming home!'' she yell's again

''ok!'' he says

Babette leave's the house 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Rory put's her head down on her arms on the table

''how ya doing hunnie?'' Lorelai asks her

''sleepy'' Rory says

''ok how about you go change into your PJ's and then go lay down on the couch'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says and goes into her room and shut's the door to change and lay's down on her bed and end's up falling asleep

after a few minute's of the house bing qute Lorelai wonder's whre Rory is and open's her door and see's that she's dead asleeps so she smile's and closes the door softly and goes out into the living room and sit's down on the couch and flips's the tv on for a while while Rory sleep's 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A little while later Lorelai hear's Rory's bedroom door and Rory comes into the living room

''mom?'' she says

''hey hunnie how did you sleep sorry did I wake you was the tv too loud?'' she asks Rory

''oh no it's fine'' Rory says

Lorelai flip's the tv off and pat's the couch next to her''come take a seat'' she says to Rory

Rory walk's over to her''why'd you turn the tv off?'' she asks and sit's down next to her mom

''I don't know I figured you wanted to talk'' Lorelai says

''Rory what's going on with you?'' she question's her

''um what do you man?'' she asks

''I mean you've been grumpy and all mopey'' Lorelai says

Rory buries her head into her mother's should

''Rory come on talk to me'' Lorelai says and tries to pull Rory out of her shoulder

''ok ok I didn't get the internship at the NY Times'' Rory says

''oh sweetie I'm so sorry'' Lorelai says

''it's ok it was competitive and only 2 people could get it I took my shot at it'' Rory says

''don't worry you will get a job eventually'' Lorelai says

''yea I guess'' Rory says

''No you will there are a ton of other job's out there for the bright Rory Gilmore or now Huntzberger I should say'' Lorelai tell's her and comfort's her

''Gilmore-Huntzberger'' Rory tell's her

''really your keeping the Gilmore?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea because that's what everyone know's me by and what everything I applied for says'' Rory tell's her

''ok and Logan's fine with it?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea he's fine with it he know's that I want to keep Gilmore and respect's that'' she tell's her mom

''good'' Lorelai says

''yea it is good'' Rory says and smile's


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

a few minute's later

''Well I'm going to bed.'' Lorelai tells her

''ok night mom'' Rory says

''night sweetie sleep well and try and relax ok?'' Lorelai says

''I will love you.'' Rory tells her

''I love you too'' Lorelai kisses her head and get's up and goes upstair's.

Rory gets up after her and shut's off all the light's and goes to her room and shut's the door and crawl's into bed and closes her eyes.

Upstair's Lorelai is reading in bed when the there's a knock on the door and the door bell ring's downstair's so she get's up and makes her way back downstair's and goes to answer the door.

''Hey Sweetie'' Chris says

''Chris what are you doing here?'' she asks him

''Came to see and check up on you so where's our kid?'' Chris asks her

''shhh'' she says and answer's him.

''she just went to bed so she is probably asleep already.'' she tells him

''oh ok'' he says

''you want to come in come on in.'' she says and let's him in and closes the door behind him.

Chris put's his hand's on her waist and kisses her.

''come on upstair's she says and takes his hand and bring's him upstair's and closes her bedroom door. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Upstair's Lorelai get's back into bed and cover's herself with her comforter while watching Chris get into just his boxer's and walk into the bathroom to brush brush his teeth then turns out the light and crawl's into bed next to Lorelai.

''I'm so glad your back.'' she tells him

''Me too.'' he says

Lorelai takes a deep breath in.

''what's wrong?'' he asks her

''nothing.'' she tells him

''Lore?'' he questions her

''it's nothing really it's just that Rory didn't get the fellowship at the NY Times like she really wanted and she is just so bummed and hurt and she worked so hard in school all her life to apply and get the job and they sent her a rejection letter.'' Lorelai tells him

''What!'' he says

''yeah.'' she says

''but she is so smart.'' he says

''I know but it's very competitive and there's only spot's open for 2 people and she wasn't one of them who got picked and it's just hurting me that she is just so upset about/over it and it kills me to see her this down and hurt and upset but at the same time I'm also happy that she at least applied and tried at absoute hardest at trying to get this job and going at/after it.'' she tells him

''yeah she's such a great kid I'm so proud of her.'' he says

''Me too.'' she says and smiles

''ok well I'm tired so I'm going to bed g-night Chris.'' she says and kisses him

''g-night Lore.'' he says and kisses her back and turn's off the light.

Lorelai falls asleep happpily in his arm's for the night. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

In the morning Chris wakes up and get's up slowly and gently so he doesn't wake Lorelai and make's his way downstair's and makes some coffee. A little while later Rory wakes up and her door open's and she comes out into the kitchen.

''mmm it smell's good in here.'' she says

''Morning Hi Hun Coffee?'' he asks her and hand's her a cup.

''yea sure absoutly thank's dad'' she says

''sit'' he says and pull's out a chair for her.

''ok thank's.'' she says and sits down

''so how'd you sleep?'' he asks her

''oh good best sleep I have gotten in a while when did you get here?'' she asks him

''good that's good and last night'' he tells her

''oh really I ddint even hear you come in I must of been sound asleep.'' she says

''yea I think you were so I heard about you not getting the big job you worked hard for I'm really sorry sweetie.'' he tells her

''oh that's ok it's fine I'm just trying not to hink abut it its not big deal I'm just trying to stay positive and move on.'' Rory tells him

''you know I knew there was always smething special about the way you handle hard thing's when they don't go the way you want them to or the way you planned them out to be.'' Chris says to her

''Thank's dad.'' Rory says and smiles at him.

Lorelai comes downstair's and into the kitchen.

''Morning Sweetie Morning Hun.'' Lorelai says

''Hey.'' Chris says and get's up and kisses her.

''Hi Mom.'' Rory says

Lorelai pour's herself some coffee then sit's down at the table with them.

''so what's going on here?'' Lorelai asks her

''nothing just talking to dad.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
